vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OtterJiang
Edits to Yuezheng Ling and Zhanyin Lorra Summary: "Details about the contest is in History section. Voice provider info in the Voice provider page. You don't write them here" Basically, you wrote out stuff about their winners and voice provider information in the Marketing section. They're not supposed to be there. The mentioned winners are in the introduction of the page, the details about the contest are in the "VOCALOID3" page of the VOCALOIDs, and the voice provider information goes to the voice provider page, which is already done and is currently hidden due to the lack of demo. For the Marketing section, you basically write out stuff that the company promoted for them, like the animation and design contest and the voice contest and some merchandise that were produced, approved or promoted by the company. That's about it. You briefly state it and don't write the details, which would go somewhere else. :) - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 01:50, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Then wouldn't it be alright to at least put the name of the winner, and then hyperlink it to the page about the voice provider instead? It looks unfinished, to just leave the "they had a contest" bit on the page. At least put something about the winners being announced? Or when the contest was concluded, and who was chosen? :Yeah, I suppose you can put just the name and when it ended and that's it. In the intro of the character page, it usually goes something like "So-and-so was/is voiced by ______, a *insert nationality and occupation here*." If they know more than one language, then you mention, "who is capable of speaking ____, ____, ____," It's been done for the girls. Actually, to link for the provider page, it could be done in the intro or in the character info box on the side. So you wouldn't have to do it so many times. :There simply can't be TOO much about the contest on the Marketing section, as it's supposed to be about marketing. The contest would mainly be explained in more detail in the History section of the product page. And as noted, the voice provider would be more explained in the Voice provider page. :- Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 04:13, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :I understand, thank you. I will make sure to remember that and make changes as necessary. :Thank you very much :) It's no problem. :) - Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 04:36, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Korean Song pages If you need help with the Lyrics format (or anything else related to the Korean language for the page), look at these for examples. Pull one of them up, go to edit mode and go to source mode. You should be able to find the coding for the Korean lyrics. Hope it helps - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:14, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Problem with your latest blog Fair Skin: LEON, LOLA, Note; Leon and Lola don't have official avatars, ditto the same with VY1 and VY2 (roro isn't official). I'd like to point that out in the blog but its not open for comments. Also its known at this point their singers were black, making white leon nto a great match. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:28, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :Also again, your claim about vocaloids "not selling well" is problematic because we only have sales fixed for 4 of the 60+ vocaloids. Its pretty much established even then, Miku sound overwhelmingly well was just a fluke. Selling well now is not a surprise but now isn't THEN. :again as I said with SeeU popularity is an illusion. When it comes to this... The CEVIO is known to have had 300,000+ downloads of the free version.... ~Thats more then the number of people who bought Miku. A quick search of DA produced a couple of hundred results, most focused on alys who isn't even on sale... So... CEVIO's download numbers should be a couple of thousand at most, not 300,000+. I'm not even sure Vocaloid itself has sold a total number much more then that. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:40, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay I'm going to tackle this lips issue with the POV of an art student with a degree under their belt who knows what their talking about. We have a pair of lips, which are painted red or blue. http://www.fotosearch.com/FSD373/x13037575/ Thats the original art. Now, under the right black, in black and white, you can't always tell a persons skin colour. Black and white images reduce things down to tone, removing pigment issues and stuff. To put it sort, I'd lean towards the lips in the original image being just as likely to be from a black woman as white based on the tone. Ergo, your claim their skin is "fair" even in the original art doesn't have anymore substance then your continual insistence that fanart and songs numbers reflect sales. Even if you still want to continue to convince me thats either a black or white person, the contrast of dark and light photograph is done on purpose to catch the human lips, in short its done to catch the essence of the human form. the ambiguity is important in regards to selling the image as this can basically be any woman's lips. there are other trait one can use to base things on, African descendant folk tend to have fuller lips and smaller, shorter noses, whereas Europeans tends to have smaller lips and larger noses (its due to temperature, the larger nose was better suited for colder climates). Based on those two tratis, note how the lips are FULL and the nose from what we can tell is SMALL (we can't see the full shape of the nose so size is all we can say). She could be mixed heritage, of course, or even other ethnic origins other then African, but eve if she is of European descendant, she isn't typical Caucasian-esque in shape based on these two traits alone. As I said, I'm a art student and I did have to cross this in my studies, so I know what I'm basically talking about. If you choose not to believe me, thats fine, but honestly... As someone who doesn't like White Leon because I feel uncomfortable that a white guy was slapped onto a genre of music where blacks are the focus... I'm feeling REALLY uncomfortable explaining this right now... I dont' like considering race a factor in regards to vocaloid as I tend to take all vocaloids as being "their own race" and therefore ethnics origins don't apply outside of market and language. Black Leon and Lola doesn't bother me, white Leon/Lola does because I believe people deserve credit where credit is due and too aware of how black singers have trouble getting noticed (same with movie stars). In regards to song numbers alone, its known that VY2 has had 20,000+ downloads of the illegal version of vocaloid, therefore there are 20,000 producers out there running around with VY2 that didn't contribute to his sales figures. I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep explaining the error of your presumptions to you, its not sinking in... ¬_¬ CEVIO was an example of download/sales/etc not being reflected in the fandom. CEVIO is a similair software to vocaloid and by your logic should have far more fanart for it then Miku has. As said, Alys is the only CEVIO anyone seems to care about and even then there is only 221 images on DA related to the software. For something thats been overwhelming downloaded, fan input isn't reflecting fan download. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:04, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :The number of ilegal downloads was documented by Vocaloid Otaku forums... Link is on VY2's page. Or the Kagamines... Then I think Mayu's... bulk download torrents are more liekly to be downloaded. In total, I think it was estimated the illegal numbersgo far beyond 100,000+ downloads, meaning the seriousness of the illegal downloads as mentioned by studios isn't a laughing matter. :there are plenty of CEVIO songs on Nico douga. This why why you cannot always use popularity as a sign. the number who actually purchased the full version (the downloadable is a "free" demo version) is likely much lower. You don't see most of the stuff to do with CEVIO though because its in the realm of the Japanese fandom. :A lot of people when they whine about Vocaloids here in the west, forget the target audience for most of them isn't aimed at them. Korean at a Korean audience, Chinese at a Chinese one, Spanish at a spanish one, English at a english, Japanese at a Japanese. This doesn't STOP anyone buying what they want, but it does mean what appeals to one culture may not to another as only THAT particular culture is what the packaged is aimed at. :Why do you not see CEVIO? ITs the same reason. CEVIO is aimed at Japan, its relatively newer and although popular is still not as noitced. With 4 voices only as well (including alys, though I'll only 100% count her myself when she is actually released since "once bitten, twice shy"). There are less options, the software is less relealistic... There is a bunch of reasoning behind it. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:45, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Korean Song Pages Hello, as stated in the Song Article Guidelines, the Lyrics templates are in hiatus form of rebuilding. They are unreliable for certain lyric layouts and were made at a time when it was just English and Japanese. I would suggest you try the table method in sandbox to get a feel for it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:49, December 25, 2014 (UTC) How to put in Korean/Eastern lyrics on a song page Okay, so I have like a few minutes left at work, which isn't a lot of time. It shouldn't take too long to get home, but if I get interrupted with irl stuff, then I'll have to notify you somehow. Some time today, I'm going to send you a join.me request. It's kind of like a livestream thing. The problem is, it's going to slow down my laptop because it's so old. x3 But that's okay I guess. As long as we turn on chat in the room, explaining should be okay The reason why I have to do a livestream-like thing is because I can't explain things very well. Showing is a lot easier for me. I did say earlier on this talk page that there's a thing called "Source Mode". This is the tab that allows you to see codes and how templates work. It's a little intimidating for some people to use, but it's way more helpful than "Visual Mode", which I think was the one you were working on. It might take a little while to get used to, but like the other veterans on the wiki, working in source mode would be a breeze. The Eastern format takes on the characters and the romanized versions. So far, we usually work with Japanese, Korean and Chinese (Mandarin and Cantonese mainly). It SHOULD work with other ones, but these are the ones we usually encounter because we have VOCALOIDs in those languages, obviously lol. We do have a handful who can deal with Japanese pages, actually at least one or two are made every day... Chinese, there's like 1-3 people working on them, which isn't a bad number. I'm one of the people working with the Chinese pages lol It's not so bad. It's just looking for songs with over 100,000 views and are original that's the problem. :P Honestly, we don't have many people working on Korean song pages. Some stick around for a little while and then just leave for no reason (like seriously, we didn't drive them away or anything, they just went "POOF"), which is unfortunate. So at the moment, it's just you... and I think Umbreon does them from time to time, he also sometimes work on Chinese, but mainly works with Japanese. He's pretty versatile, so that's great, but he's usually doing his own thing, so that's fine. I also noticed that sometimes you put the full link of the YouTube URLs into the codes. I can teach you how to avoid that :) As for the ones linking to Vocaloid Empire, I have no idea. I never really had to deal with any sources outside of Nico, Bilibili, YouTube, and SoundCloud. :/ Hopefully, someone can figure it out. I'll see you later. 8 minutes left of work, oh dear... - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:52, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yey, after tedious amounts of logging in, I finally give you a link. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:39, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah fudge, my parents tell me at the last minute that we're having dinner orz This will have to wait til later X_X Sorry - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:51, December 30, 2014 (UTC) New code: https://join.me/655-175-054 - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:08, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Bah, late again because parents tell me last minute for stupid stuff. https://join.me/547-404-297 Here you go. Someone already edited the other two Korean pages, but we can work something out. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:12, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Song box Hello /o/ Recently you created new songs on the wiki, but with some errors mainly in the title and yt_id. o3o Example: yt_id = http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjDCC3sgWGM Correct = yt_id = yjDCC3sgWGM Any questions, read here: Song Article Guideline. DisaPP (talk) 21:35, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay, these errors always happen sometimes. You be careful next time xD DisaPP (talk) 22:05, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: //Whispers You're welcome~! :) And thank you for handling those songs ;w; I wouldn't have been able to figure out how to get the Romaja. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:38, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Might be a silly question to ask... But can you read Korean? There's a conversation on the Status page about Uni's artwork, but we can't decipher it for sure because neither of us can read Korean. We would really appreciate it if you can figure it out Here's a link to the conversation and the link should be in the original post. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Status#comm-125867 Thanks - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:56, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Uni! :D Hi there! Well I'd asked around at the forum who here on the wikia is a korean speaker and was directed towards you, hehe. ^^; Well, I wanted to ask ST Media some stuff about Uni, but since I can't speak Korean I can't really get a hold of them, so I had to get in touch with a Korean speaker first. xD First I wanted to ask you whether you even know if they accept questions and such. :o And if they do, will you be willing to help me translate them? :D Thanks in advance~ :)) Omg blehh (talk) 09:35, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hehe nice to meet you~ :D I already read all of them, which led to this unsatisfactory feeling I'm having because it just wasn't enough! xD But yeah I was worried they might not take questions, too, for the same reason... It feels like they're kind of unreachable... :\ Would be more than greatful, though, if you find out whether there's a way to contact them. :) I thought maybe through Dr. Yun's YT inbox but seems kind of unlikely... Omg blehh (talk) 12:44, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Producer in the song article Hi OtterJiang •ㅅ• Please check in the creation of music article the respective producer's page. If the page exists don't forget to add the article after in "Featured Works". So will facilitate the control of pages. Example: La Llorona/Steampianist Keep up the good work!!!!!!! --DisaPP (talk) 22:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Music Lyric Format Just so you know we're suppost to be using the lyric format as seen on this page. The format that you're using is older, outdated, and no longer used. -MeerkatQueen (talk) 22:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Your avatar... Um, hi. I'm actually the artist of the picture you're currently using a part of as your avatar, and while I don't really mind people using my art for stuff, I would have really appreciated it if you had asked first. ; u ; I just like knowing where all of my stuff is being used, you know? - Olliefar (talk) 00:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC)